


Eyes on Me

by ehvul_butterfly (summerbutterfly)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nudity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/ehvul_butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the May 18th Spring Kink Prompt: <i>Gojyo/Hakkai, exhibitionism- I would bathe in a world of sensation.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on Me

“Nervous?”

Eyes half closed, Hakkai rubbed his cheek against his lover’s shoulder. His lover, who was warm and musky and smelled like sex. Who was holding him close, watching with him as the strangers walked to and fro, appearing and disappearing as they passed in front of the velvet curtain. 

“No,” he murmured, nuzzling. Gojyo’s skin tasted like rain. “I’m not nervous. Are you?” 

“Maybe. A little. Sort of.” 

Hakkai tilted his chin, surveyed the deep, red eyes that surveyed his face. “Really?” 

“Yeah. But not for the reasons you might think. I’m actually really turned on.” 

Hakkai smiled a slow, languid smile. “So if it’s not the act, what is it?”

“I’m afraid...I might find out I have a jealous streak.” 

Rough, tanned hands splayed across his torso. Caressed his bare skin. A thumb brushed his scar and Hakkai parted his legs, closing his eyes as fingers worked their way into his waistband. He didn’t need to look to know that Gojyo was drawing him out. That he was stroking him. He could feel it, yes, but he could also taste it. The hot, molten sensation of lust. 

Hakkai shivered. “You’re jealous?” he whispered. 

“No. Not yet.”

“But you might be.”

“Mmm.” Gojyo kissed his neck. “You’re so damn sexy, baby, and they’re all going to see. They’re going to see how hot you get. How beautiful your body is. Up until now, you were all mine, but tonight...it’s different.” 

Hakkai whimpered. So softly, anyone else would have missed it. But Gojyo didn’t. Gojyo felt it and drank it in, tightening his grip. A second set of fingers came around, sliding into Hakkai’s pants. With painstaking slowness, the fabric inched down- past his hips, over his thighs, across his calves- until it tangled in a pool at his feet. 

Hakkai kicked it to the floor. 

Warm all over; he melted into his lover’s body, enjoying the way Gojyo exhaled against his naked skin.  
“Fuck, you’re hot.” Fingertips dug into his hips. “Every inch of you is just made for this, you know that?”

“Gojyo...” Hakkai tipped his head back, shuddering as Gojyo covered his neck in stinging little bites. “Gojyo, I...”

“Shhhhhhhh. Not now. Tell me later.” 

“But...”

“Tell me later. It’s time.” 

Hakkai blinked. Indeed, it was time. The curtain was drawing back. The glare of the spotlight was becoming more intense. Everything felt sharp, like pinpricks, and soon, the curtain stood wide and there they were.

The ones that had come to _see_. 

Gojyo’s voice tickled his ear. “All eyes on you,” he purred. 

Hakkai gripped Gojyo’s wrist. His erection throbbed. “Are they?” he whispered. “Are they really watching?”

“Yeah.” Gojyo nuzzled the soft spot behind his jaw. “They’re watching. And I can already tell they want you. But then again, who wouldn’t?” 

The heat in his belly surged and Hakkai threaded his fingers through Gojyo’s. He tried to imagine how he must look. Sensual? Wanton? Deliciously debauched? Part of him wanted to look up. To see himself reflected back in the mirrored ceiling. 

But the other part of him wanted to do this by feeling alone. To really let sensation take over.

“Gojyo?”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me.” 

Sitting up, Gojyo did, softly at first, then deeper, hands sliding from Hakkai’s hips to his exposed cock. Hakkai couldn’t resist pushing into the touch, rubbing against the calloused palm. He could feel Gojyo’s hardness. He could feel the heat and the tension and the desire as it bubbled up and over, making them both writhe against the velvet cushions. Without realizing, Hakkai reached down toward the button on Gojyo’s pants.

Gojyo grabbed his wrist.  
“No,” he murmured. “This is about you, remember?”

“Mmm?” Hakkai felt a pang of disappointment. “Gojyo...”

“One thing at a time,” Gojyo said. “You aren’t ready for that yet. Shit, _I’m_ not ready for that. Maybe next time but not now. Not yet, okay?” 

Hakkai touched Gojyo’s swollen lips. 

Gojyo grinned, dragging his teeth across Hakkai’s finger. “You should stand up,” he said. “Show off a little.” 

“W...what?”

“Stand up,” Gojyo urged. “Go.”

A nudge sent Hakkai to the edge of the chaise, and with Gojyo’s support he managed to get all the way to his feet. Slowly, he walked towards the footlights. To the edge of the stage where hungry faces stared back at him. Where hungry, unapologetic eyes drank him in. In the corner, at least one or two of the onlookers had begun to honor their desires, sliding open buttons or offering a partner their touch. His eyes met and held with a woman to the far left. A woman with her shirt undone and her fingers entwined with those of her lover. The second woman, still fully clothed, was kissing her breasts, savoring her body.

Hakkai’s cock ached. 

He reached for it, too aroused to stop himself, too caught up in illicit sensuality to care. The woman, panting, reached too, sliding one hand up under her skirt to touch herself. She was bare, so he could see it. Flashes of pink behind her hand as two fingers rubbed up and down. It was so beautiful. So perfectly right.

Hakkai squeezed himself tighter. 

It was all he could do not to beg to be fucked. To demand Gojyo push him to his hands and knees and take him, right there, in front of the entire room. He loved kissing, but Gojyo had taught him to adore fucking. To crave that sensation of absolute pleasure and to lose himself in it whenever it came. 

His hand moved, steady and strong. 

The woman to the left matched him.

He heard Gojyo get up. 

The lights blurred in front of his eyes. The crowd faded. Hakkai rubbed himself hard, moaning as Gojyo came up behind him and kissed his shoulder. Except for his breathing, the room had gone silent. The enraptured audience was focused on him and only him, hanging on his every movement. It felt so good he couldn’t think straight. It felt so amazing he couldn’t hold on. Orgasm hit fast and strong, and he fell backward into Gojyo’s embrace. He bit his lip, tasting blood, but even then, it wasn’t over. Even then, his body kept going, peaking and receding until finally, _finally_ it released, coating his hands, the floor and his stomach with streaks of translucent white. 

The collective sigh was a ripple, washing over the room in a wave. Spent, Hakkai let his eyes flutter closed. An arm slipped under his knees and Hakkai felt his feet leave the floor. 

The lights dimmed and Gojyo kissed his forehead. “Damn, Hakkai, that was fucking amazing.” More kisses, and a warm hand stroking his abs. “You...you were so hot, baby. _Fuck_.” 

Hakkai curled into Gojyo’s chest. “I feel...sleepy.”

“Yeah, well after all that, I’m not surprised.” 

“Was I really...that good?”

“Let’s put it this way. I’ve seen you jerk off enough times to know what’s coming and I am so hard right now I could die.”

“Oh yeah?” Hakkai’s lips curved into a smile. 

“Yeah. You are one sexy little exhibitionist, Hakkai.”

Hakkai laughed softly, fingertips twining in the soft little hairs at Gojyo’s nape. “Maybe next time you should join me. Because you’re sexy, too.” 

Gojyo kissed the tip his nose. “Maybe I will,” he murmured. “You never know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of a stylistic experiment. I was trying to capture a feeling as opposed to painting a picture, and I tried to play with that concept as I put this together. I'm still squinting at it, trying to decide if I like the result.
> 
> Last touched by me, but invaluable additional beta-ing by Nuraya and 2nds2disaster.


End file.
